<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miradas by MariSolez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639368">Miradas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariSolez/pseuds/MariSolez'>MariSolez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:54:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariSolez/pseuds/MariSolez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony creía que Steve lo odiaba, siempre le daba miradas extrañas e intensas...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Miradas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfic sin fin de lucro. Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Las personas siempre estaban mirando a Tony, hombres y mujeres por igual, lo miraban con deseo, aversión, miedo, envidia, a veces con admiración, en algunas extrañas ocasiones también con cariño, aunque esas miradas solo provienen de un grupo selecto de personas, un grupo que comenzaba con Pepper y terminaba con Rhodey.</p><p>En fin, Tony estaba acostumbrado a las miradas, había vivido desde la infancia bajo el ojo público, había crecido entorno a una clase social crítica y superficial, alguien, en cualquier lugar, siempre estaba observando a Tony, y él amaba la atención; sin embargo, últimamente recibía el tipo de mirada juiciosa que estaba cargada de disgusto en su propio hogar.</p><p>Era incómodo por decir lo menos, era también un poco intimidante, pero sobre todo comenzaba a ponerlo irritado dejándolo sin saber como actuar frente a esa persona.</p><p>Porque en realidad dicha persona era alguien que Tony no sabía como manejar, era un hombre rubio de ojos azules, que cuando estaban en la misma habitación gastaba gran parte de su tiempo en mirar a Tony en lugar de hacer cualquier otra cosa.</p><p>Steve Rogers, habitante de la torre desde hacia cuatro meses, líder de la iniciativa vengadores, héroe de guerra con decorado, el soldado perfecto, quien al parecer tenía un odio profundo hacia Tony.</p><p>Después de la reconstrucción tras la batalla, Tony había invitado al equipo a vivir a la torre, aprobado y ordenado por Nick Fury, el equipo se había mudado en cuestión de días, al principio Tony creyó qué Steve estaba molesto con él por hacerlo vivir en la torre, porque Steve parecía ese tipo de persona honrada que no quería vivir a expensas de los demás, el tipo de hombre que preferiría vivir en un departamentucho en Brooklyn en lugar de un penthouse lujoso en el centro de la ciudad. Ese tipo de hombre que obedecería las ordenes de un superior aunque no le gustara la idea, así que por eso Tony lo había ignorado las primeras semanas.</p><p>Después, cuando se dio cuenta de que las miradas airadas y extrañas continuaban, Tony lo atribuyo a su mal comienzo, no había sido una persona muy educada en su primer encuentro con el Capitán, “todo eso de lo especial en ti viene de una botella y bla bla bla”, suponía tendía a dejar una huella.</p><p>Aunque Tony había creído que tras salvar su vida y la de millones de personas en su intento de sacrificio heroico le daría su perdón, pero al parecer no.</p><p>Tony justo en ese momento podía sentir la intensa mirada azul sobre él, corría sobre la caminadora mientras Steve hacia complicados ejercicios de acrobacia de algún tipo del otro lado de la habitación.</p><p>Natasha y Clint mantenían un combate que al inicio había sido amable, pero que ahora poco a poco parecía estar convirtiéndose en algo más serio, eran en momentos como ese qué Tony agradecía qué ambos espías estuvieran de su lado.</p><p>También era bueno tener a un dios y Bruce en su equipo, el último no solo por todo el tema relacionado con Hulk, si no porque realmente le agradaba Bruce, el hombre necesitaba más amigos.</p><p>Por otro lado era un poco preocupante no tener de su lado al líder del equipo, un súper hombre cuya fuerza podría partir a Tony a la mitad, quizás con todo y armadura. No era que Tony le tuviera miedo.</p><p>Tony apagó la caminadora y bajó de la cinta de correr, tomó la parte inferior de su playera para elevarla hacia su rostro y limpiarse el sudor. Como muchos de sus problemas, él había decidido seguir ignorándolo por el momento.</p><p>Tony se dirigió hacia la salida, y en todo el camino sintió la mirada de Steve seguirlo.</p><p> </p><p>                        *******************</p><p> </p><p>Tony salió del taller después de que Bruce le avisará había comida preparada por Steve en la cocina.</p><p>Con cuarenta y ocho sin dormir, ni comer o tomar nada aparte de barritas de cereal y café, Tony salió como un zombie hambriento del elevador y avanzó siguiendo el olor de la comida casera, al ver a Steve frente a la estufa, se acercó para posicionarse junto a él y echar un vistazo a lo que cocinaba.</p><p>Parecía una especie de estofado, Tony se giró hacía Steve para notar qué este le dirigía una mirada intensa, él estaba demasiado agotado y hambriento como para que le importará, por lo que lo ignoró al abrir la boca y murmurar dame en un tipo de orden suave.</p><p>Steve, para sorpresa de Tony, lo hizo, de forma mecánica, como si sus musculas dolieran al moverse, llevó a la boca de Tony la cuchara.</p><p>Tony saboreo y trago para después dejar salir un gemido bajo de apreciación con los ojos aún cerrados.</p><p>—Esta delicioso, Cap —alabó levantando sus párpados.</p><p>Sin embargo descubrió estaba completamente sólo en la cocina.</p><p>Tony pensó, que quizás no debió haberle pedido eso a Steve, probablemente solo habría aumentado su disgusto hacia Tony y confirmado sus prejuicios sobre ser un multimillonario mimado sin tacto o algo así.</p><p> </p><p>                        *******************</p><p> </p><p>Tony atrapó la botella de agua qué Clint le lanzó al bajar del ring, la abrió y echo la cabeza hacia atrás para beber.</p><p>Sentía las gotas de sudor bajar desde su frente y cuello, empapando su playera haciendo más visible el reactor, mientras bebía agua, Tony agarró el cuello de la camisa para moverlo y ventilarse un poco.</p><p>De reojo notó la severa mirada de Steve sobre él, Tony apartó la botella de sus labios y le hizo un gesto a Steve para saber si también quería agua, el rubio tan solo dio media vuelta y salió apresurado del gimnasio.</p><p>—Grosero —masculló Tony para si mismo antes de volver a llevarse la botella a los labios.</p><p> </p><p>                         *******************</p><p> </p><p>Tony, dentro de la armadura, voló hacia abajo, en una maniobra qué no había sido practicada, elevó a Steve para alejarlo del último enemigo, al que eliminó de un disparo desde su palma.</p><p>Sosteniéndolo de la cintura, Tony se retiró, sintió el brazo de Steve rodear su cuello mientras se alejaban.</p><p>—Gracias, Tony.</p><p>—De nada, Cap.</p><p>Tony esperaba que eso le trajera puntos con Steve, aunque no lo había salvado solo para quedar bien, pero al parecer eso no disminuyo la aversión de Steve hacia él, porque sintió su dura mirada en todo el camino al encuentro con el resto del equipo.</p><p>Parecía como si Steve quisiera sacarlo de la armadura para golpearlo.</p><p> </p><p>                         *******************</p><p> </p><p>Tony entró adormilado a la cocina, se topó con Steve frente a la nevera, ignorándolo fue directamente a encender la cafetera, mientras esperaba, alzó sus brazos sobre su cabeza y estiró su cuerpo, después intento también llevar la punta de sus dedos a la punta de sus pies.</p><p>Se levantó para comenzar a buscar la caja con donas, al dar media vuelta descubrió qué Steve había salido de la cocina en algún momento, eso estaba sucediendo con frecuencia, ahora Steve salía de una habitación inmediatamente cuando Tony entraba, al menos de esa forma las miradas molestas habían disminuido, pero también era una prueba clara de que realmente no era del agrado de Steve.</p><p>Una anomalía en la puerta de refrigerador llamó la atención de Tony, acercándose descubrió la abolladura de dedos en el metal plateado.</p><p>Tony permaneció largos momentos viendo eso, la prueba clara de que realmente Steve Rogers no lo toleraba.</p><p>Eso comenzaba a ser cada vez más preocupante qué molesto.</p><p> </p><p>                           *******************</p><p> </p><p>Tony estaba sirviéndose un trago de whisky en la barra cuando Steve salió del elevador, el rubio se detuvo inmediatamente al verlo, Tony elevó el vaso con whisky en su dirección como saludo antes de beber.</p><p>Esperó qué el soldado diera media vuelta y se marchará, pero en su lugar Steve pareció vacilar durante un momento por alguna extraña razón antes de mirar a Tony y sorpresivamente comenzar a avanzar decidido hacia él.</p><p>Steve se paro del otro lado de la barra, todavía mirándolo de forma intensa e incomprensible, sin saber que decir Tony sacó otro vaso y sirvió, se lo paso al rubio quien lo recibió sin decir nada, Tony coloco hielos en su vaso, después bebió con más calma sin verlo.</p><p>La situación con Steve cada vez comenzaba a inquietarlo más, podía sentir la mirada del rubio mientras movía el liquido en su vaso como si se tratara de un vino, acción únicamente realizada para no tener que enfrentar su mirada. Era como si quisiera decir algo pero no pudiera soltarlo.</p><p>Pasaron largos minutos antes de que el silencio cada vez más incómodo se viera interrumpido por Steve.</p><p>—Es el color de tus ojos.</p><p>Tony levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con confusión. —¿Qué?</p><p>—Nada —dijo Steve antes de beber de golpe el whisky y retirarse apresuradamente.</p><p>Tony negó con la cabeza. —¿Cuál es su maldito problema?</p><p> </p><p>                           *******************</p><p> </p><p>Tony salió de la armadura sintiéndose adolorido y agotado, decidió permanecer con su nuevo traje negro de protección al dirigirse a la pista de aterrizaje para esperar la llegada del equipo.</p><p>Vio el quinjet aterrizar, el primero en bajar fue Steve, quien parecía estar herido o mareado, porque al bajar y ver a Tony, tropezó con sus pies.</p><p>Si no le preocupara que la animosidad de Steve creciera, probablemente se hubiera reído de su torpeza en su cara.</p><p>En el último segundo Steve recuperó el equilibrio mientras miraba intensamente a Tony, probablemente había vislumbrado Tony quería reírse de él.</p><p>—¿Estas bien ahí, Rogers?</p><p>—Bien —masculló de forma extraña.</p><p>Tony frunció internamente el ceño, Steve se sentía avergonzado por haber mostrado debilidad frente a Tony o alguna estupidez así. Tony contuvo la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco.</p><p>Vio al resto del equipo bajar del jet.</p><p>—¿Alguien herido?</p><p>—Nadie —respondió Clint.</p><p>—Steve recibió un duro golpe en la cabeza si mal no recuerdo —comentó Bruce, medio desnudo y envuelto en una manta.</p><p>—Estoy bien —murmuró Steve, por supuesto, con la mirada puesta aún en Tony.</p><p>—Necesitas ir a la enfermería —señaló Natasha.</p><p>Tony suspiró. —Huh, será tu primera vez visitando la enfermería en la torre, Cap. Te llevaré, sígueme.</p><p>Tony dio medía vuelta y comenzó a avanzar sin esperar una respuesta.</p><p>Mientras caminaban, Tony supuso Steve debía estar realmente lastimado, porque creyó haber escuchado un gemido del rubio mientras subían las escaleras.</p><p>Tony no se permitió sentirse culpable por haber elegido a propósito las escaleras en lugar del ascensor para molestar a Steve. Trato de convencerse que un poco de sufrimiento no le haría daño a Steve cuando escucho otro suave gemido venir de atrás.</p><p>Sabía sanaría en horas, además de que quería darle una lección, si él podía molestarlo, Tony también podía.</p><p> </p><p>                         *******************</p><p> </p><p>Había comenzado a pensar en la razones por las cuales Steve lo odiaba.</p><p>Pensó que quizás le recordaba a Howard y por lo tanto a su pasado, o que podría encontrar su personalidad molesta, lo cual no tenía sentido, Tony tenía una personalidad brillante y encantadora, a veces.</p><p>Pero la opción más lógica era que no aprobaba a Iron Man en el equipo.</p><p>Sea lo que fuera, de verdad lo molestaba. La noche anterior, parte del equipo había tenido qué asistir a una fiesta de beneficencia, Tony había sido una mariposa social, charlando de aquí a allá, en algún momento coqueteando con una linda morena, y durante toda esa interacción, el rubio se había acercado para terminar a pocos metros y mirarlo arruinando su coqueteo, la mirada y actitud de desaprobación había sido increíblemente molesta.</p><p>Steve probablemente veía mal qué Tony jugará en horas de trabajo o algo así, que técnicamente tenía cierta razón, alguien había hackeado el sistema de seguridad para secuestrar a un senador, pero bueno, había sido un intento tonto e inútil por obvias razones, al final si Tony hubiera estado más atento en su entorno y le hubiera hecho caso a Jarvis sobre su advertencia de que algo sucedía con el sistema de vigilancia del edificio en lugar de solo haber estado pensando en un par de piernas y pechos, podría haber evitado la crisis y desastre qué siguieron.</p><p>Entonces, Steve podría, podría haber tenido un punto, pero eso no hacía su comportamiento menos irritante y cansado.</p><p>Necesitaba arreglar las cosas. Pero sinceramente Tony pensaba que si salvarle la vida más de una vez no le consiguio ningún pase, entonces nada lo haría.</p><p> </p><p>                        *******************</p><p> </p><p>Tony decidió aprovechar la reunión obligatoria de convivencia del equipo para obtener un poco de ayuda, en realidad había intentado obtener algún consejo de Pepper y Rhodey primero, pero ambos solo le habían dirigido esa mirada qué le daban cuando creían Tony era estúpido antes de ignorarlo para continuar con otra conversación.</p><p>Tony decidió aprovechar el momento dado qué Steve estaba en una misión fuera de la torre, miró a los sentados alrededor de la sala de estar mientras de forma casual tomaba un tazón con palomitas y se sentaba en un sofá junto a Bruce.</p><p>—Así que… —comenzó fingiendo ver la pantalla —, ¿no han notado algo extraño entre Rogers y yo?</p><p>Bruce le lanzó una mirada casi hastiada sobre sus lentes antes de volver su atención a la película.</p><p>Natasha y Clint, en el otro sofá, ni siquiera lo miraron, Thor, desde la alfombra por otra lado, giró la cabeza para mirar a Tony y darle una sonrisa divertida y un pulgar arriba.</p><p>Tony entrecerró los ojos confundido.</p><p>—Jarvis, pausa —le entregó su tazón a Thor y entonces se centró en todos —. Estoy hablando en serio, ¿no han notado nada raro entre Steve y yo?</p><p>—Es de mala educación presumir, Tony —contestó Natasha, bajando los pies del sofá.</p><p>—Tony, de verdad no quiero escuchar sobre su extraño cortejo o nada relacionado a eso —masculló Bruce.</p><p>—Yo si —murmuró Thor.</p><p>Tony frunció el ceño, abrió y cerró su boca antes de negar con la cabeza.</p><p>—¿Qué? —espetó, suspirando puso los ojos en blanco —. Esto es serio, no estoy bromeando, ¿de verdad nadie ha notado cuanto Steve me odia?</p><p>Los cuatro dejaron de comer y hacer lo que hacían para mirar con el ceño fruncido a Tony.</p><p>—¿Quién te odia? —preguntó Clint.</p><p>—Steve —masculló Tony, irritado al tener que explicarlo, no podía creer nadie lo hubiera notado —, si se han dado cuenta de que parece querer golpearme cada vez que me ve, ¿verdad? Sale de una habitación cada vez que yo entro, me vita como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa y me lanza estas miradas molestas todo el tiempo.</p><p>Clint lo miró fijamente antes de preguntar. —Recuérdame, ¿cuál era tu IQ?</p><p>—Púdrete, Barton.</p><p>Natasha aun lo miraba, un segundo después, para sorpresa de todos, echó su cabeza hacia atrás y dejó salir un par de carcajadas.</p><p>—Tony, Steve no te odia —susurró Bruce, viéndose sumamente incomodo.</p><p>—Oh, por supuesto que lo hace. Lo sé.</p><p>Clint apretó los labios y contempló el techo como si le estuviera pidiendo paciencia a algún dios.</p><p>—¿La palabra odio, tiene significados diferentes en Midgard? —preguntó Thor a los otros tres.</p><p>—No —murmuró Natasha viéndose increíblemente divertida, la espía limpió una lagrima del rabillo de su ojo —. Thor, Tony cree que Steve lo mira tanto porque no le agrada. Piensa que es odiado. Por Steve.</p><p>Thor imitó la acción de Natasha de minutos atrás, echó la cabeza hacía atrás y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.</p><p>Tony los fulmino con la mirada, molesto al tener que reconocer no entendía nada.</p><p>—No entiendo porque les parece tan gracioso. Steve podría sucumbir a su odio cualquier día de estos y asesinarme.</p><p>Esta vez Bruce también comenzó reír después de bajar la cabeza, sus hombros se sacudían como si no pudiera contenerse.</p><p>—Créeme que cuando Steve sucumba a su odio —Clint hizo comillas en el aire —, te hará de todo menos asesinarte.</p><p>Thor respiró hondo, recuperándose. —Oh, eres tan divertido, Stark.</p><p>—Váyanse a la mierda —juró Tony, poniéndose de pie —. Son peores qué Rhodes y Pepper. Vine aquí esperando algún consejo útil para tratar con Steve, no por estúpidas bromas sin sentido.</p><p>Estaba apunto de irse con paso furioso cuando Natasha lo detuvo.</p><p>—Tony, espera, ¿quieres un consejo? —dijo Natasha alzando una ceja —. Bien, cuando Steve vuelva, ve y habla con él. Exígele qué te diga qué problema tiene contigo.</p><p>—Toma al toro por los cuernos —contribuyó Clint.</p><p>—Aconsejo esto sea discutido en sus habitaciones privadas —señaló Thor seriamente.</p><p>Bruce coloco un puño sobre sus labios y comenzó a toser, se escuchaba como una risa contenida.</p><p>Tony rechino los dientes ante su falta de seriedad pero asintió, tenían un punto, lo mejor sería hablar y solucionar el problema que Steve tuviera con él de una vez por todas.</p><p>Al dejar la sala de estar, juró qué escuchó carcajadas frenéticas estando dentro del elevador.</p><p> </p><p>                        *******************</p><p> </p><p>Tony ni siquiera esperó a que Steve desempacara, le pidió a Jarvis qué llamará a Steve al área de entrenamiento en cuanto puso un pie en la torre. Prefería pelear en el lugar diseñado para eso que en su habitación, no sabía porque Thor lo había sugerido, quizás era una rara costumbre asgardiana o algo así pensó.</p><p>Tony tenía la armadura lista para usar a un par de metros, con los brazos cruzados espero la llegada del rubio.</p><p>Cuando Steve apareció, lo contempló de forma dura durante un segundo antes de avanzar hacia Tony con paso decidido, probablemente ya sabía lo que Tony quería. Cuando Steve se detuvo a un par de pasos de distancia, respiró hondo, y miró a los ojos azules directamente.</p><p>—Sé que tienes un problema conmigo, Rogers, sé que no me soportas y que haz estado esperando por esto desde hace mucho. Bien, hagámoslo.</p><p>Apunto de dar media vuelta para dirigirse a la armadura, Steve habló:</p><p>—¿No te soporto? —expuso sin emoción, las manos cerradas en puños a los costados.</p><p>—Me odias, y puedo entenderlo, puedo ser demasiado para algunas personas… Todo esto comenzó mal desde el principio, fui grosero, pero tú no te quedaste atrás, así que, hay que solucionar esto de una vez. No pienso dejar al equipo.</p><p>Steve lo miró intensamente, Tony ahuyento su incomodidad, una incomodidad qué parecía vibrar desde su vientre, no entendía exactamente porque comenzaba a sentirse así. Trago saliva en un repentino estado de nerviosismo.</p><p>—Tony, tu… —susurró Steve con voz extrañamente ronca, acortando la distancia un paso más.</p><p>—¿Tienes algo que agregar? —exigió saber sin sentirse intimidado, podía estar incomodo, pero no era fácil de doblegar.</p><p>—¿Quieres saber realmente qué es lo que me pasa?</p><p>Tony asintió. —Te pedí que vinieras aquí para eso, para terminar con esto, sea lo que sea.</p><p>—Bien.</p><p>Esta vez Tony dio media vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacía la armadura, un brazo se enredo en su cintura y fue atraído bruscamente hasta chocar contra el pecho de Steve, desconcertado Tony conectó con la intensa mirada del otro, por primera vez sintió calor al contemplar los ojos azules, estando tan cerca, Tony descubrió lo escondido allí.</p><p>Parpadeo mientras procesaba dicho descubrimiento.</p><p>Steve acuno su mejilla derecha, pasando el pulgar sobre su pómulo de forma lenta, sin apartar su mirada del rostro de Tony.</p><p>—Lo que me pasa es simple, Tony —susurró bajando su rostro —. Lo que pasa es que durante los últimos meses he estado soñando con estar a tu lado, he estado imaginando una y otra vez como sería el besarte, he estado preguntándome como se escucharan tus gemidos, como se sentirá estar profundamente dentro de ti, como te verás mientras te hago el amor una y otra vez sobre cualquier superficie plana en esta torre. Eso, Tony, es lo que me pasa.</p><p>Decir que Tony estaba en shock sería quedarse corto.</p><p>Con los ojos abiertos contempló a Steve sin pronunciar palabra.</p><p>—Yo no… no lo sabía —logró decir con la boca seca luego de varios segundos.</p><p>—Lo sé, aun así… Cada acción, cada gesto o sonido parecía haber sido hecho a propósito para tentarme y probar mi control —murmuró Steve contra sus labios —. Eres el hombre más bondadoso, increíble y atractivo qué he conocido. Solo me he sentido así por ti, ¿entiendes ahora cual es mi problema, Tony?</p><p>Los ojos azules transmitían no solo un intenso deseo, si no necesidad cruda, qué no creyó alguien como Steve conocería, o sentiría hacia él, la respiración de Tony se volvió pesada cuando encontró algo más en la mirada de Steve, algo más intenso y real.</p><p>Era tan obvio lo que Steve había querido, lo que quería. Quería a Tony.</p><p>Ante el pensamiento, se quedo sin aliento.</p><p>Por primera vez, Tony sintió qué no merecía el titulo de genio.</p><p>Paso su lengua sobre sus labios mientras intentaba comprender como lo hacían sentir las palabras de Steve. Comprender como lo hacia sentir la mirada de Steve.</p><p>—¿Tony…? —la pregunta fue hecha con preocupación, temor y mucha ternura.</p><p>Era sorprendente, porque todo lo demás, el deseo y necesidad, aún se vislumbraban en los ojos de Steve, volviendo a dejar a Tony sin aliento.</p><p>—Yo… —piso una mano sobre el hombro del rubio —, yo lo entiendo y… y puedo ayudarte con eso.</p><p>La esperanza entonces se apoderó de los ojos azules.</p><p>—¿Si?</p><p>—Aha. Creo que… podemos solucionar juntos tu problema.</p><p>Steve sonrió complacido, sus ojos parecían brillar mientras contemplaba a Tony con un sin fin de emociones.</p><p>Si lo pensaba, era la primera vez que Tony recibía ese tipo de mirada. Tony cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en la barbilla de Steve mientras dentro de su pecho, su corazón latía a un ritmo loco y acelerado como hacía mucho no lo hacía.</p><p> </p><p>   -----------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>